ennorathfandomcom-20200216-history
N.E.W. Simple Conversion/Overview
As stated above, this conversion ruleset is meant to supplement ''D&D 5e, not replace it entirely. The table below shows what elements of D&D's system have remained untouched, what was changed to fit the conversion, and what was newly created to add onto D&D. Conversion Features '''For the Players' Players should now be able to do the following things, with the support of the rules instead of an improvised situational ruling: * Look up template statistics for futuristic weapons, armor, and equipment * Drive vehicles and take actions using them during combat * See the statistics for vehicles, and upgrade them accordingly * Use scanners, sensors, and other similar devices * Learn skills that are relevant to futuristic things that D&D did not support, such as: ** Crafting machinery and electronic equipment ** Identifying a tech system ** Using an unfamiliar tech system ** Hacking a computer or other device ** Biology, physics, sociology, and science ** Politics, local knowledge, and social patterns ** Mechanical engineering or computer engineering ** Software and programming ** Knowledge of spacecraft design, automotive design, aircraft design, etc. ** Piloting or driving vehicles ** Firearms and firearm improvements * Learn specific, specialized skills such as Tracking, Navigation, Brawling, Martial Arts, Literature, Nanotechnology, Astrophysics, Forgery, Bribery, Telepathy, Swimming, and more. * Take feats and perks that are relevant and helpful in a futuristic setting, in addition to the pre-existing fantasy-tailored D&D feats. * Tailor characters to more futuristic archetypes as they level up, instead of being confined by the fantasy class system. For the DM The DM should now be able to do the following things, referencing real rules instead of being forced to make up something on the spot, or create homebrew rules in their spare time: * Reference template statistics for futuristic weapons, armor, and equipment. * Look up balanced vehicle statblocks. * Reference rules for vehicles in combat, and be able to answer questions concerning them. * Create vehicle statblocks, using clear guidelines and templates. * Gain a grasp of balanced statistics for scanners, cloaking devices, and other tech, and modify them as needed to fit their campaign. * Create skill challenges that target specific specializations of the party. * Call for skill checks that are more unique and personal to each player character, as opposed to trying to make one of D&D's skills work for a situation. * Create or modify definitive crafting rules based on clear, rule-defined skills and perks. * Specialize NPCs and creatures more using custom feats and abilities designed for use in a futuristic setting. Notes to the Reader This conversion system is designed for a futuristic sci-fi game that was started using D&D's 5th Edition ruleset, but needed so many homebrew alterations to account for the difference in setting that players had very little grasp of what they could and couldn't do, and the DM had to make most rulings on the fly. I believe that nothing but a complete change in the RPG system could actually solve this problem. However, since learning a new system takes time and effort not everyone may be willing to make, I wished to instead propose an alteration to the game rules that tries to address the problem while keeping the core of D&D 5e intact. Category:Sci-Fi